


Star Allies, Let's GO!

by GhostGreninja



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers, why the FUCK does poppy bros jr have a tag but not parasol waddle dee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGreninja/pseuds/GhostGreninja
Summary: A waddle dee wakes up only to find Dream Land in chaos - which isn't what she's used to at all! Though a bit cowardly, she begins her adventure to save her homeland from evil. Soon, she learns that not only Dream Land has been affected, but the rest of Popstar too! What's in store for our fuzzy little friend?An attempted novelization(?) of my playthrough of Star Allies and Guest Star Allies! Won't update frequently.





	Star Allies, Let's GO!

**Author's Note:**

> please don't read this if you wish to avoid star allies spoilers! why did you click on this anyways.....
> 
> anyways, if my summary hasn't driven you away yet, then try to enjoy!

The sweet spring breeze kept the grasslands at the perfect temperature; not too hot and not too cool. A balance of clouds and sunlight contributed to Green Gardens’ relaxing environment. Although Popstar had its…moments, there was no shortage of peace, at least for a Waddle Dee napping under a tree.

Slowly, she woke from her gentle slumber. Not long had passed, in fact, the sun had only risen higher. She attempted to fix her unruly, cyan fur, though it was to no avail. Sighing in defeat, she got to her feet, parasol in tow. It was going to be another slow, yet lovely day of walking in Dream Land.

And so, Dee set off to her ordinary day.

\------

Before that, she sees a waddle dee, holding a concerning amount of food, running to Castle Dedede…?

\------

_The depths of space were dull, full of the familiar stars they hated seeing. It was a reminder that they were not welcome beyond this part of the galaxy - the supposed reward of saving millions, possibly billions, of planets containing ungrateful, inferior life-forms._

_The cloaked figure approached the crystal heart. The measly sealing spells, the annoying science, the attempt to phase them out of existence, they would all succumb to the power of their Dark Lord._

_Soon enough, the universe falls to the hand of Jambandra._

_“Lord Hyness?” the Lightning General called. “I suppose the time is ready?”_

_Oh, Zan Par, the most useful and competent of the sisters. Although he appreciated their devotion, the eldest was simply superior in leadership and battle skills. One fault of hers was the long name that he found unnecessary to remember._

_“Do not interrupt me, Zan Par…” he trailed off._

_“Zan Partizanne, my lord.”_

_“I’m sorry, I forgot. Regardless, are you three ready?”_

_Zan Par nodded her head. The Frozen and Blazing Generals then appeared behind their eldest sister. Their tardiness irritated Hyness to no end. However, he made an exception - just this once. In the future, when they were in control of this cruel universe, their insolence would be punished._

_“Lord Hyness, we were discussing our ritual,” Francisca explained. “Please forgive us.”_

_At least her name was not as complicated._

_“Fran and -_ Francisca _and I were talking about the…”_

 _“Enough. We have been waiting for our chance for_ eons _. Why delay it?”_

_Zan Par glanced at Francisca and Flamberge once before approaching Hyness. In silence, the other two followed._

_Hyness raised his arms, initiating the unsealing spell that would unleash a new fury, revenge, and limitless power that the universe could never prepare for._

_Francisca’s pitch was even, although her voice was a bit sharp._

__“In spite of all…”

\------

“Hey!” she tried calling to a waddle dee carrying food. However, they ignored her in favor of struggling with weight possibly heavier than their entire body. 

Out of confusion and curiosity, she took a long glance at where they were going and nearly fell down in shock.

Much to Dee’s dismay, an ominous swirl of clouds surrounded Castle Dedede. _No, no no!_ The waddle dees were heading _straight into danger!_ Nothing good ever came from that particular cloud shape.

She silently prayed that it was not another intergalactic threat - she’d lost so, so many fellow waddle dees.

The end of the world? Run and hide, don’t ever go outside again?

She couldn’t fight. That was out of the question. waddle dees beyond the borders of Dream Land were rare for a reason. Sure, a few became famous for their skills - Bandana Dee, Sailor Dee, the waddle dee who she heard traveled to another planet and survived - but they were a minuscule fraction of every waddle dee. Additionally, a lot of residents didn’t care for the parasol - it wasn’t as magic based or powerful as most elements or weapons. And though she did practice using it, she wasn’t strong enough.

And besides, there were far more capable fighters. Where was Kirby when you needed him? The famed Meta Knight and his warriors?

In Dee’s panic-filled thoughts, she was unaware of her surroundings and nearly knocked over someone with her parasol. She only noticed when she was suddenly counter-attacked.

“Stop!” she shouted, trying to ward off the unexpected opponent. However, the barrage of fast strikes proved her plea to be ineffective. She aimlessly waved her parasol in defense and desperation, already feeling the pain of the hits. Nearly falling over, she covered her face with the canopy.

Just as quick as the strikes came, they ceased. Still shaking in fear, Dee refused to see the attacker.

“...did you wish to duel?” a voice said. “Lift your parasol and spare your dignity.”

 _How rude!_ She already has to heal her injuries, no need to add salt to the wounds!

“I don’t want to!” Dee said. “I swear whatever I did was an accident! Please leave me alone!”

She could tell that the mystery attacker didn’t leave yet, so she found no need for direct confrontation. The parasol continued to shield her body.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” they said, _definitely lying_. “I apologize.”

Dee heard the footsteps of the denizen and was half-tempted to storm off there and then, but second thoughts made her reconsider. She felt a hand on her back, and she was suddenly embarrassed with facing the possibility that she guarded in the wrong direction.

Slowly, she lifted the parasol and turned around to face a bio spark holding a banana. No wonder the hits were consecutive.

“If you eat this, you’ll feel better,” the bio spark said.

Despite the obvious suggestion, she wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to heal. She cautiously took the banana and ate it. The bio spark seemed to observe her every movement, which she thought was creepy.

“Uh…”

“I was curious as to how your species ate. It was also an apology. Don’t look too much into it.”

Geez - and wait, this bio spark was...familiar?

“Have I seen you before?” Dee asked.

“Ah, there it is,” she said sardonically. “We used to be friends when we were younger. Of course, our lifestyles conflicted with each other, so we went our separate ways.”

Oh. To be honest, Dee hardly recalled anything from her early years. Most of her memories weren’t interesting enough to remember, and some she tried to pretend didn’t happen. That isn’t to say she wasn’t guilty about forgetting a friend.

“I’m heading to Castle Dedede to investigate the strange phenomena. I guess you were heading the opposite way.”

And she was, but Dee thought about the possibility of having another person alongside her. Now that she thought a little more rationally, she considered an option. There were a lot of things she couldn’t handle by herself, but there was always greater strength (and survival chance) in numbers. She’d also get to catch up with the bio spark, maybe. Albeit their horrible greeting, she had the feeling that no one else would step up.

Actually, thinking about it more, she’s not sure if this bio spark should potentially fight one of the most powerful guys on Popstar by herself.

“Er, I think I’ll go that way, too,” Dee said.

“I never said you could go with me,” the bio spark responded.

 _Well, there that goes_. “Wow, okay. Nevermind.”

“See? You give up too easily.”

Dee could feel the frustration forming in her head. She’s not going to lose to a bio spark that attacked her and gave her a _consolation banana_.

“But...if you truly wanted me to stay behind, you would have left already!”

The bio spark quickly pulled her purple cloak closer to her face.

“It doesn’t...it isn’t…” she trailed off, attempting to find a proper comeback, though her efforts were futile.

“I take that as a yes?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

After a few more arguments, and Dee becoming a bit more confident in her choices, the bio spark allowed her to come along.

“Don’t slow me down,” Bio said.

Castle Dedede was quite the distance, and waddle dees were still carrying food to the location. Realizing that everyone in Dream Land could suffer through the king’s greed, she nodded.

And so, they began their long journey to save Dream Land.

**Author's Note:**

> Dee - originally i was going to give her a corny name but i didn't like it. so i just call her Dee. she's a blue parasol waddle dee, like the same color as player 3 waddle dees. Dee is like, equivalent to late teens
> 
> Bio - same thing with the name and age. She looks like the helper ones in super star except her tassel is purple.
> 
> i was going to draw them but i have to order a new nib for my pen...which probably wont come until my exams are over
> 
> anyways. i was half asleep and spontaneously writing this chapter so
> 
> ghost-greninja.tumblr.com is in case you wanna message me or something


End file.
